underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Imperfect Circles
Imperfect Circles is the seventh episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on August 5, 2013. It is the seventh episode overall. Summary A friend of Julia's goes into labour after touching the Dome. Big Jim kicks out Junior. Linda seeks out the Dundee brothers after Rose's murder. Joe and Norrie find a second mini-dome that holds a mysterious egg inside it. Synopsis Joe is woken up by Norrie, who asks he accompany her to the Dome. Norrie tells Joe that she wants to investigate their connection to the Dome. Joe is skeptical, but relents as Norrie suggests that perhaps they are the key to bringing the dome down. Julia is in bed with Barbie when they hear a knock at the door. She answers it, finding Julia's pregnant neighbor, Harriet. Julia invites Harriet inside, as Barbie heads off to make sure Linda still has the town in order. In the Rennie household, Big Jim drags Junior outside. Big Jim reminds his son that he was to stay away from Angie. Junior insists that what he did was necessary, claiming the Dome was affecting Angie. Big Jim says that Junior is the one who is sick, causing Junior to be visibly shaken. Big Jim kicks Junior out of the house, warning him once again to stay away from Angie. Big Jim invites Angie to rest, but Angie believes that he simply wants to keep her under watch to keep Junior's secret. Angie replies that she wants to see her brother, but first wants to say farewell to Rose, who had died previously. Big Jim provides her a key to the Sweetbriar Rose, revealing to her that he bought the diner some time ago to help Rose keep it open. He asks that Angie say goodbye to her on his behalf. As Harriet leaves Julia's house, she sees an apparition of her husband, Greg. She rushes to him, but as she reaches for his hand, she touches the Dome. The image of Greg disappears, and Harriet's water breaks. She calls Julia for help, and Julia brings her inside. At the police department, Linda informs Junior and Barbie of her intention to pursue Clint and Waylon Dundee. Barbie is to patrol the town, while Junior would accompany Linda. Harriet tells Julia what happened, and starts having contractions shortly after. Angie arrives at the Sweetbriar Rose, where she finds Rose's body. Hearing someone in the other room, she finds Ben, who introduces himself as Joe's friend. After finding out who he is, Angie asks him if he will help her with something. At the Dinsmore farm, the residents of Chester's Mill are using the well to stock up on water. Big Jim offers a partnership with Ollie, suggesting they work together to help keep the town stable, as Big Jim has propane, and Ollie has water. Ollie taunts Big Jim about his propane supply, asking if he is sure he still has it. Norrie and Joe kiss while touching the Dome, trying to trigger another reaction, but nothing happens. Joe suggests that they investigate the very center of the Dome instead. Big Jim arrives at the location of his propane stash, where he discovers Boomer Platt, a man working for Ollie, guarding it. He beats Big Jim with his gun, and Big Jim leaves. Barbie sees Clint and Waylon in town, and pursues them. In Linda's car, Junior questions what is to be done with the Dundees, as Chester's Mill does not have a courthouse. Linda reiterates that they can figure it out later, but they need to be brought to justice for the death of Rose, and Junior learns of the attempted rape of Angie. Julia and Harriet are held at gunpoint by the Dundees, who begin siphoning the gas out of their car. Barbie arrives, and disables Waylon, but the two brothers escape when Barbie turns his attention to Harriet, whose contractions continue. Julia explains her intention to get Harriet to the clinic, but Barbie tells them it is closed. Julia suggests they bring Harriet to Alice Calvert. Linda and Junior pursue the Dundee brothers to the salvage yard, following Barbie's information. Junior hints at his intent to kill them, but Linda insists that the gun is a last resort, and arresting them is the priority. As Joe and Norrie head to the center of the Dome, Norrie wonders why the Dome "picked" them. Joe is uncertain, but is glad that it did, because otherwise he wouldn't have met her. Angie and Ben return to the Sweetbriar Rose after burying Rose's body. Big Jim arrives, and pours himself a drink, ignoring Angie's question about the bruises on his face. He then leaves, ordering the two to clean up Rose's blood. At the McAlister house, Carolyn continues worrying about Alice, whose insulin injections have been erratic. Alice insists she is fine, and Carolyn apologizes for bringing them to Chester's Mill. Alice reassures her that it was Alice's idea as well, and she trusts Carolyn completely. Barbie, Julia, and Harriet arrive, and after explaining the situation, Alice prepares to deliver the baby. Joe and Norrie arrive at the center of the Dome, and see a spherical pile of leaves. Clearing them away, they see a mound of dirt covering a second, miniature Dome. Norrie pours her water bottle over it, allowing them to see a black egg. Alice tells Harriet that it is time to push, but Harriet panics over the idea of bringing another life into a trapped town. Alice, Julia, and Barbie reassure her, and she accepts their support. Ollie arrives at Big Jim's office, and explains to Big Jim that Ollie controls the water, and will in turn control the town. Clint, in a shack at the salvage yard, worries that Barbie will find them. He hears someone on the other side of the building, warning Waylon. Clint is held at gunpoint by Junior, while Linda attempts to arrest Waylon. Waylon struggles, managing to knock Linda down. He fires his gun, but is quickly shot and killed by Linda. In the commotion, Clint escapes Junior, running away. He eventually falls, and agrees to be taken into custody. Junior shoots him twice, killing him with no remorse. Norrie and Joe attempt to communicate with the mini-Dome and Joe suggests they both touch it, like they did with the Dome. As they do, they see an apparition of Alice, which disappears when Norrie removes her hands. She realizes that she needs to find her mom, and heads back to the McAlister house. Alice begins to feel lightheaded, and Barbie takes over the delivery. At the propane stash, Big Jim shoots a tank, killing Boomer in the explosion. Alice orders Harriet to stop pushing, and directs Barbie on how to cut the umbilical cord, which is wrapped around the baby's neck. When the crisis is averted, the baby girl is finally born, which Harriet names after Alice. Moments later, Alice has a heart attack. In the Sweetbriar Rose, Angie thanks Ben for his help when Junior arrives, telling Ben to leave, but recognizing Angie's discomfort, stays. Junior tells Angie that he's sorry about everything, and tells her that Clint and Waylon Dundee will never hurt her again. Norrie arrives at Joe's house, rushing upstairs to see her mother. Carolyn tells her that Alice has had a heart attack, and Norrie goes to see her. Norrie and her mother say that they love each other before Alice passes away. Norrie rushes outside to the Dome, and touching it, tearfully asks it to bring her mother back. Meanwhile, at the mini-dome, the egg begins to glow. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Samantha Mathis as Alice Calvert *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Megan Ketch as Harriet Arnold *Leon Rippy as Ollie Dinsmore Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *Jeff Chase as Boomer Platt *Jaret Sears as Clint Dundee *Linds Edwards as Waylon Dundee *Adam Poole as Greg Bigelow Uncredited *David Pascua and Wil Smith as Townspeople *Unknown as Alice Bigelow *Unknown as Truman Deaths *Waylon Dundee *Clint Dundee *Boomer Platt *Alice Calvert Trivia *First appearance of Harriet Arnold. *First appearance of Alice Bigelow. *First (and only) appearance of Greg Bigelow. *First (and last) appearance of Boomer Platt. *Last appearance of Alice Calvert. *Last appearance of Clint Dundee. *Last appearance of Waylon Dundee. *The title refers to Junior and Big Jim being "imperfect" as both of them have serious problems and are willing to take lives to reach their goals. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1